Amigos de sexo
by Kuronuma Sawako
Summary: Tomé mi mochila y entré al baño me mire al espejo y sonreí, ahí supe que quería estar con Sasuke,no sabía que me pasaba pero estaba muy decidida, así que comencé a masturbarme por encima de las tanguitas...


Esto fue algo hace mas o menos diez años, estaba yo aún terminando secundaria, asistía a un colegio femenino y algunas tardes iba a práctica de coro con un grupo al cual me había inscrito. Pasaba bastante rato con mis amigos y mi novio y llegaba generalmente tarde a la casa. Mi mamá siempre ha sido muy liberal y muy honesta con nosotras (conmigo y mi hermana), por eso siempre me he sentido tranquila hablando de sexo con ellas.

En ese entonces tenía yo mi primer novio, Naruto Uzumaki, el estaba ya en la universidad estudiando cuarto semestre de Ingeniería Civil, lo había conocido por un primo pues eran compañeros. Naruto y sus amigos tenían compañeras mayores que yo y la mayoría de los hombres estaban ennoviados con mujeres universitarias, eso hacía que yo me sintiera extraña y fuera de lugar.

Cuando ya llevábamos dos meses mas o menos Naruto empezó a tocar el tema del sexo conmigo, hasta el momento eso había sido muy esquivo todo y por eso yo estaba tranquila. La primera vez que hablamos del tema el empezó contándome lo mucho que se sentía atraído hacia mi y como estaba muy contento de estar conmigo; algo en mi supo en ese mismo instante para donde iba el tema y me puse nerviosa aunque traté de no demostrárselo, automáticamente empecé a pensar en que iría a pasar y deje de poner atención a todas las cosas que el me estaba diciendo, yo sabía por mi primo que Naruto ya había tenido relaciones con dos mujeres, y en ese momento alcance a escuchar cuando el me pregunto:

-¿Saku, tu eres virgen?

No se que se apoderó de mi y automáticamente le respondí

-No

El puso mirada perpleja

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? Le dije yo con toda la seguridad del caso

-no para nada, antes me siento mas tranquilo, porque el día que pase nos vamos a entender muy bien.

Ese día la conversación terminó sin mayores pretensiones. Cuando llegué a casa le conté a Shizune mi hermana (mayor que yo dos años pero tal vez una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto).

-Saku, tu estás loca ¿porque le dijiste que no eres virgen?

-me puse nerviosa, yo se que el ya ha estado con otras mujeres y no quiero que piense que soy una niñita.

-pero si eres una niñita

-ay Shizu solo porque tu perdiste tu virginidad a los 14 no te hace mas madura que yo. Le respondí algo furiosa.

Salí de ahí y me fui para mi cuarto (habitación) me acosté en la cama a pensar. En esas tocaron a la puerta, era Pao y me dijo:

-Saku, perdóname no era eso a lo que me refería ábreme la puerta.

Me levanté y le abrí, nos sentamos en la cama

-¿Que vas a hacer, le vas a decir la verdad?

-No, no quiero que piense que soy estúpida o algo así

-bueno no queda mas que hacer fíngele

-¿Qué? y ¿cómo?

-no te preocupes yo te explico…

Esa noche hablamos de sexo mas que nunca, aunque eso era normal en nosotras, luego llegó mamá y se dio cuenta, así que se unió a la conversación, después de un tiempo ya estábamos atacadas de la risa y molestándonos unas a otras, burlándonos de los hombres y escuchando las historias de ellas cuando perdieron su virginidad y todo eso, al final de la conversación mamá dijo

-Saku-chan, los hombres son muy ingenuos y ni cuenta se dan pero por si acaso porque no le preguntas a tus amigos hombres como se dan cuenta ellos si una mujer es virgen, y utiliza toda es información, así cuando estés con Naruto puedes tratar de disimular al máximo. ¿Tu te masturbas?

En ese momento me avergoncé un poco

Y entre dientes respondí

-si

-bueno y ¿te has metido los deditos?

-mami no quiero hablar de eso

-Saku tranquila tu sabes que me puedes decir la verdad

-no mami, no me meto los dedos, solo el clítoris, e igual no me masturbo mucho

-bueno pues puedes intentar meterte los dedos uno a uno y haciendo el movimiento, verás que te acostumbras y cuando estés con Naruto el no va a notar la diferencia.

Shizune dijo:

-Saku, me parece buena idea la de hablar con algún hombre de confianza, a ver si eso te puede ayudar, y en últimas te acuestas con cualquier amigo que te guste y ya, así no llegas virgen donde Naruto, JAJAJA

-Shizu, no seas así, dijo mi mamá, tu sabes que de todos modos la primera vez debe ser algo especial, déjala que ella decida con quien quiere vivirlo.

Esa noche se nos hizo tarde hablando pero y cuando ya ellas se fueron a dormir me acosté pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado y que iba a hacer.

Empecé a masturbarme por encima de la pijama, pero no quise probar meterme los dedos, tuve un orgasmo delicioso y quedé cansada así que me acosté a dormir.

El día siguiente comenzó igual que siempre, me vestí para el cole con el uniforme que era una faldita plisada bastante cortica, siempre me metía en problemas con la coordinadora de disciplina pues según ella eso era vergonzoso, aunque usaba unos bikers (bicicleteros) azules debajo, la camisa blanca de botones y cuello, encima la chaqueta de mi promoción, los zapatos que parecían bolicheros, y medias blancas que yo usaba hasta que cubrieran las rodillas, no es por nada pero se que la coordinadora tenía razón porque lo hacía lucir muy sexy.

Ese día fui al colegio normalmente, era un jueves, por la tarde tenía práctica de coro. Salí del cole y me fui al estudio de grabación de mi profe que era donde ensayábamos, el sitio era muy agradable pues era muy acogedor tenía las salas de grabación, las cabinas, consolas, y tiene un cuarto con sofacama pues ahí dormía Sasuke a veces cuando trabajaba hasta tarde. Sasuke era nuestro director de coro, un músico increíble y era el dueño de los estudios, era joven, en ese entonces tenía unos 20 o 21 años, muy atractivo de pelo azabache, alto, delgado pero atlético, y tenía un aroma increíble, era algo así como avellanas, no había una sola del coro que no estuviera secretamente enamorada de él y ninguno de los hombre que lo envidiara, porque además era muy exitoso siendo muy joven.

Ese día el ensayo pasó sin mayor novedad, luego nos quedamos todos tomándonos unas cervezas y escuchando lo que habíamos grabado.

A eso de las siete se fueron todos y quedamos solo Sakura, Ino y yo. Ino era una amiga del grupo que tenía 19 años era atractiva y encantadora, estuvimos un rato hablando y luego ella me dijo

-Saku estás como elevada que te pasa?

-ah que, no nada, no es nada

-ay si como no, dime, estás bien

Sasuke me dijo - si, estás ida hace rato, te pasa algo

Yo les respondí –no es nada, solo una bobada

-vamos cuenta, me dijo Ino.

Y empecé a contarles lo que estaba pasando y el temor que tenía que Naruto se diera cuenta que yo no era virgen.

Ellos se portaron muy bien y hablaron muy honestamente conmigo, después de un tiempo Sasuke salió a comprar mas cerveza e Ino y yo nos pasamos al sofá del estudio, entonces decidí contarle la propuesta que mi hermana había hecho de acostarme con un amigo antes.

-Sabes no me parece tan mala idea, si escoges bien puedes tener una experiencia única y no tienes que mentirle a Naruto sobre tu virginidad.

Sasuke volvió y seguimos tomando cerveza y hablando de todo un poco.

Ino, se levantó

-Señoras y señores, yo me iré a la cabina a practicar flauta

Ella tocaba flauta traversa y casi siempre se encerraba después de coro a practicar.

Sasuke y yo seguimos hablando, como una hora mas, me levanté del sofá

-ya las cervezas están haciendo efecto, voy al baño. Le dije

-tu tranqui, ve

Tomé mi mochila y entré al baño me mire al espejo y sonreí, ahí supe que quería estar con Sasuke, el iba ser mi primero, así que me quité la chaqueta y me quité la blusa, tenía debajo un brassiere agua marina que me hacía ver las tetas preciosas luego me quité los bikers y me volví a poner la chaqueta, guardé la blusa y los bikers en la mochila, no sabía que me pasaba pero estaba muy decidida, así que comencé a masturbarme por encima de las tanguitas, eran color agua marina que le hacían juego al bra, tenían una malla en algodón que las hacía transparentes , en ese entonces yo me depilaba toda se veía muy linda, estaba muy mojada, me mire y vi como la telita se oscureció un poquito en la parte de la vagina gracias a mis flujos.

Salí del baño cuando ya estaba bien excitada y me senté en sofá como si nada, me acomodé de medio lado dejando un pie en el piso y la otra pierna la subí al sofá, y puse mis manos sobre mi falda como tapándome para no ser tan obvia. Sasuke se levantó

-bueno ahora me toca a mi

Me quedé esperando allí hasta que salió del baño, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y seguimos conversando y tomando cerveza, yo calculo que ya eran como las diez

-me prestas el tele. Le dije

- si claro, Saku para ti lo que sea, respondió en ese tono que el usaba siempre con nosotras con juegos de doble sentido

-lo que sea, le dije yo, ya veremos. Y me levanté del sofá cruce el estudio, hasta la mesita del teléfono, me acerqué a la silla de al lado del teléfono y subí mi rodilla en ella luego me doble hacia adelante y tomé el teléfono marque a mi casa y hablé con mi mamá para avisarle que estaba bien y que llegaría tarde, mientras de reojo miraba a Sasuke y vi que me estaba mirando el trasero que casi se asomaba por mi cortica falda. Cuando terminé de hablar con mamá colgué el teléfono y volví al sofá Sasuke me siguió con la mirada, me senté nuevamente en el sofá pero esta vez no puse las manos sobre mi falda.

Veía a Sasuke ponerse nervioso y que miraba mi entrepierna, supongo que buscaba que tan lejos podía ver por entre mi falda, me bajé la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta abajito del bra, Sasuke me miró perplejo

-¿Qué haces Saku?

-Ya te dije Naruto cree que yo no soy virgen y así voy a llegarle

No podía creer lo lanzada que estaba, supongo que era gracias al alcohol, terminé de abrir mi chaqueta, Sasuke se quedó casi paralizado, y la bote al piso, quedando solo en bra, moví la pierna que aún tenía en el piso y subí ligeramente mi faldita tan solo para se pudiera ver el borde de mi tanguita, dejando en evidencia lo mojadita que estaba pues aún se notaba ese color un poco mas oscuro.

Sasuke solamente miraba pero su expresión cambio por cara de placer, creo que ahí fue cuando se percató que me iba a comer.

Empecé a masturbarme pero esta vez metí mi mano por debajo de mi falda y empecé a tocarme los labios vaginales, pasando uno de mis dedos lentamente por toda mi raja. Con la otra mano comencé a tocarme las tetas y a meterme mano por debajo del bra, luego empecé a pellizcarme los pezones. Con los dedos bajé las tirantas del bra por mis hombros hasta que quedaron colgando, miraba a Sasuke, el empezó a tocarse la verga por encima de los jeans y se le notaba un bulto bien grande, claro que yo no sabía mucho de tamaños en ese entonces.

Con la mano que tenía en mi vagina empecé separarme los labios y a rozarme el clítoris, cuando ya estaba bien excitada ejercí mas presión sobre mi clítoris que ya estaba bien durito, y empecé a echarme mano como nunca mientras me apretaba las tetas bien duro,

-sácate esa verga, por favor

Sasuke se sacó la verga y empezó a recorrerla con su mano de arriba abajo, estaba muy parado, tenía esa verga durísima, hoy en día les puedo decir que es inmensa, era gruesa, la verdad me gustó mucho lo que vi, me excitó demasiado, yo seguí masturbándome, hasta que tuve un orgasmo delicioso, el mejor que había tenido hasta entonces. Sasuke se desnudo y fue a cerrar la puerta de la sala 8ª,( Ino seguía ensayando en la cabina y en cualquier momento podía salir).

Sasuke se acercó a mi puso su mano en mi hombro y se acercó a besarme, su mano bajo hasta quedar encima de mis tetas empezó a cogerlas, delicioso era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba las tetas, era aún mas rico que tocármelas yo, mientras me besaba recibí su lengua con gusto y le correspondí, su mano se metió por entre las copas del sostén y ahora me estaba tocando los pezones me daba pequeños pellizquitos, era como si supiera exactamente como era que lo hacía yo. Su otra mano toco mi pierna, y fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis tangas empezó a acariciarme la vagina por encima de las tanguitas, y eso me hizo retira mi boca de sus labios para exhalar, el muy sutilmente me besaba el cuello y me chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja, me estaba enloqueciendo.

Yo lo abrace suavemente y acariciaba su espalda, tenía una piel demasiado suave, era increíble. El con su boca recorría mi cuello, luego mi hombro hasta llegar a mi pecho, con su mano corrió el sostén y sacó su lengua hasta llegar a mi pezón, el que empezó a lamer y chupar, yo me excité aún mas la cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía creerlo era espectacular, yo seguía acariciándole la espalda y los brazos, y como puede me agaché besarle la nuca y el cuello mientras el estaba pegado a mis tetas chupándolas. La mano que tenía en mi vagina empezó a buscar el borde de mi ropa interior y sentía como sus dedos se deslizaban hasta correrla dejando expuesta toda mi vagina, sus dedos recorrían mi labios que estaban inflamados de la excitación y el los separaba y mojaba sus dedos en mi sin llegar a metérmelos.

Levantó su cara de mis tetas y la dirigió a mi vagina, yo lo tome de la cabeza y lo frené

-¿que pasa? Me dijo

-no me la vayas a chupar, respondí

-¿por qué no quieres?

-me da pena

-no te preocupes, quiero saborearte

Y tomó mis manos retirándolas para que lo dejara bajar luego tomó el borde de mi tanguita y lo corrió tanto como pudo, casi lo rasgó, hasta dejar bien despejada mi vagina, y empezó a chuparme, sentí como su lengua recorrió mi raja de arriba abajo y luego con sus dedos separó mis labios y empezó a meterme la lengua así duró un rato y luego me besaba el clítoris y me lo chupaba, mi excitación estaba llegando a un limite él se retiró y siguió masturbándome rápidamente sobaba mi clítoris con dos dedos rozándolo muy rápidamente, luego fue aumentando la presión de sus dedos y de repente me vine en un orgasmo que nunca pensé que fuera posible, hasta ese momento nunca había tenido esa sensación, sentí como si me fuera a orinar y no pude contenerme salió de mi un liquido, por un momento pensé que me había orinado, y lo detuve apenadísima.

-¿te viniste rico? Me preguntó, quien iba a pensar que eras de las que podía eyacular

Yo lo miré y no pude responder dada lo tomé del rostro y le metí un beso que me lo devoraba, mientras lo besaba empecé a acomodarme en el sofá para que me penetrara cuando ya estaba acostada el estaba sentado al lado mío besándome, yo no se como se me quitó la pena y busqué se enorme verga y empecé a acariciarla como había visto que el lo había hecho antes, era muy gruesa pero lo que mas me gustó era la textura de la piel era muy suave aunque podía sentir las venas, el debió excitarse pues dejo de besarme y echó su cabeza para atrás mientras suspiraba, yo me levanté un poco y empecé a besarle el cuello y el pecho, mientras lo masturbaba, aumenté la presión que hacía con las manos y la velocidad el respiraba mas y mas fuerte, así estuvimos un rato hasta que me detuvo fuertemente

-para, para, que no quiero terminar todavía

Me recostó nuevamente en el sofá y se levantó sacó de un cajón de la mesa del tele algo y volvió, era un condón lo abrió y me explicó como ponerlo

-Es importante que sepas esto si quieres ser convincente con tu novio

Cuando lo tenía puesto me separo las piernas y se acostó en medio de ellas mientras posaba su pecho sobre mi y me besaba apasionadamente, movía su cadera pero no me penetraba aún, mi excitación fue creciendo mucho. Sasuke comenzó a hablarme y a decirme cosas muy excitantes sobre lo que le gustaba de mi y lo atraído que se sentía por mi, eso me arrechaba aún mas.

El levantó su pecho y se sentó sobre sus tobillos y entre mi piernas con una mano corrió mi tanguita

-si quieres quítamela. Le dije

-no así me gusta me parece muy excitante, y la falda y el brassiere también me excitan. Respondió él

Con la otra mano sacó saliva de su boca y la llevó hasta mi vagina, empezó a meterme un dedo, yo sentía delicioso aunque sentía un dolor bajito pero muy leve, en medio de todo me gustaba luego sentí que metió otro dedo el dolor aumentó

-despacio. Le dije

Mientras con mi mano lo frenaba un poco, el empezó a mover su mano lentamente de adentro afuera, así acariciando mi vagina por dentro, luego acercó su rostro y me besó entre las tetas y por encima del brassiere, su mano se movía muy rico y el dolorcito que sentía había pasado

-métemelo, por favor

El bajó su cadera acercó su pene y guiándolo con su mano comenzó a metérmelo muy lentamente, yo me tensioné un poco pero fue mas por la predisposición, poco a poco sentí como entraba cada centímetro de esa vergota, me producía un dolor ligero pero era hasta agradable, una vez que me lo metió todo se quedó quieto un rato haciendo presión con su cuerpo y me besaba apasionadamente, yo le correspondía el beso y le acariciaba la espalda. Después de un momento empezó a moverse lentamente sacando y metiendo su verga lentamente, para ese momento ya no tenía yo ningún dolor solo sentía placer, y el aumentó la velocidad con que me clavaba, cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte, abrí mis piernas tanto como pude para darle la mejor bienvenida, sentí como sus pelotas golpeaban mis nalgas, así que levanté la cadera de tal forma que me golpeara mas rico, subí mis piernas hasta sus hombros, y esa verga entraba muy al fondo, a veces incluso me golpeaba de cierta forma por dentro que me dolía pero aunque era un dolor punzante e intenso era muy corto y realmente lo disfrutaba pues era señal que estaba llegando muy adentro.

Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, Sasuke cambiaba el ritmo, a veces me clavaba muy fuerte y rápido, y luego se dedicaba a hacerme suave y lento, esto me estaba llevando a un grado de locura y frenesí sexual.

Después de un rato lo paré, el me miró intrigado, me levanté del sofá me di la vuelta y me arrodille en el borde del sofá apoyando mi mano derecha en el sofá me levanté la faldita exponiendo mi culo y con la mano izquierda me bajé la tanguita solo hasta la mitad de los muslos, con la mano me separé las nalgas, mostrándole todo desde mi culito hasta mi raja que asumo estaba toda dilatada de la bombeada que me había pegado, no se de donde saqué el espíritu y me di una nalgada, Sasuke se exalto se puso detrás mío y me metió el pene otra vez.

Me clavaba con ritmo intermedio muy agradable y yo comencé a acariciarme el ano con la puntica del dedo índice, giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y vi como el observaba mi culo y su verga entrando y saliendo de mi rajita toda mojada. Con sus manos me acariciaba las tetas, yo estiré mi brazo izquierdo, aún apoyada en el derecho, lo halé de las nalgas como pude con fuerza, el entendió mi mensaje y empezó a bombearme durísimo, mientras me manoseaba las tetas también con mucha fuerza como si quisiera arrancármelas, esa sensación me fascinó y con mi mano empecé a apretarle la suya para que entendiera que me gustaba mucho que me tomara así de duro.

En un momento dado me tomó por el pelo y me halo duro sentí como si estuviera desesperado y quisiera entrar a fondo, mientras tiraba de mi pelo muy fuertemente su respiración se agitó luego me soltó el pelo y me tomó por la cintura y ahí si me clavo fuertísimo sus movimientos fueron bastante bruscos y eso me excitó mucho, cuando ya sentí su respiración fuerte acompañada de unos gemidos ahogados, sentí contracciones en su pene, hasta que se fue calmando y bajando la intensidad sus manos empezaron a acariciarme la espalda y luego él me daba besos en la nuca y la espalda.

Me encantó que se hubiera venido dándome, pero yo también quería venirme, así que lo corrí me di la vuelta de nuevo pero esta vez me senté en el sofá, me quité del todo las tanguitas y el brassiere, tomé mis tanguitas y empecé a frotármelas en la vagina que estaba toda mojada me masturbé como a mi me gustaba y luego con la presión que había utilizado Sasuke, después de un corto periodo mi arrechera era tal que tuve un orgasmo increíble, la misma sensación de orinar con una presión muy fuerte en la vagina y el clítoris me palpitaba fuerte, hasta que termine soltando nuevamente un chorro de liquido transparente aunque esta vez fue menos cantidad, pero el orgasmo fue igual de intenso.

Cuando terminé lo mire y el estaba sonriente, yo le sonreí y le lancé mi ropa interior toda mojada de mis juguitos

-compláceme, lamelas. Le dije

El las lamió y se saboreó, yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, porque fui capaz de ser tan lanzada en mi primera vez, supongo que las cervezas ayudaron bastante, eso lo hizo espectacular.

Luego nos vestimos aunque yo no me puse ropa interior pues se la regalé como un recuerdo, cuando salimos del estudio Ino estaba esperándonos en frente y apenas nos vio se sonrío con una mirada de complicidad, Sasuke nos ofreció llevarnos en su carro, dejamos primero a Ino y luego me llevó a mi casa en el camino metió su mano por mi falda y me acarició suavemente la vagina fue muy rico hizo que me mojara otra vez pero no paso nada mas.

Esa experiencia fue increíble, agradezco haber escogido a Sasuke para eso puescuando me acosté con Naruto aunque fue lindo no fue nada especial, fue muy normal y no era el mejor polvo del mundo, tanto así que me acosté con el solo tres veces y le terminé porque no podía dejar de pensar en los polvazos que nos metíamos con Sasuke, obviamente repetí bastante aunque nunca le hice sexo oral en esa época, pues no me atrevía, igual le prometí que algún día se lo haría...

**Bien espero que les guste este one-shot, sé que el lenguaje es un poco vulgar, pero igual disfruté mucho escribiéndola, en cuanto me vuelva a inspirar actualizaré mi otro fic que se titula "Quédate a mi lado", espero que lo lean, y por favor comenten, es bueno recibir críticas, mientras sean respetuosas! gracias y que disfruten! XD**


End file.
